


Pitchified

by sasskoto



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasskoto/pseuds/sasskoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go through a small change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitchified

**Author's Note:**

> Photo response to this - http://yakfrost.tumblr.com/post/42017159413/hopefully-no-one-will-hate-me-for-this
> 
> One-shot as always. I can't not do one-shots. Unedited since I first posted and grammatical errors, probably. Enjoy~

"Mmm… Are my little nightmares ready to play?" Cooed the dark figure, standing under the crude yellow light, his face painted with dramatic shadows that made him look even more fearsome than he already was.

The air was bitterly cold and still. Silence filled the ally and the streets, children tucked away in bed, waiting for good dreams and a restful sleep. Pitch would see to it that they had the opposite.

Two figured came out of the shadows, shoulders hunched, glowing yellow eyes the first thing to be seen from the darkness. The light slowly shined on their faces, dark shadows resting under their eyes. The boys looked up at their maker, flashing him matching smiles and devilish eyes.

"My boys…" Hummed Pitch, taking a step to Jack and Hiccup, looking down at the pair. He turned to Jack first.

The boy he wanted the most, his most prized possession and weapon. He was all Pitch’s now. Jack’s blue eyes were now made yellow, and his blue hoodie was made brown, a deep V-line exposing his pale chest and collarbones. He was only a hinting resemblance of the sprite he once was. Dark lines traced under his eyes, making them seem sunken in and disturbed. But still, they danced with life and mischief. It was exactly what the Boogyman wanted.

Pitch brought a hand up to Jack face, caressing it. The white-haired figure didn’t flinch, only continued to stare at Pitch, a smirk now taking over the smile he once held. His hand trailed up to Jack’s hair. “My perfect little Jack.” He whispered, leaning in slightly. Pitch narrowed his eyes in approval, letting the white hair fall through his fingers as he pulled his hand away.

He then turned to Hiccup. The young brunette’s expression was different, not as full of trouble. But still, a darkness danced there behind the glowing eyes. Pitch had stepped into the boys mind, and saw a need for vengeance over the loss of his leg, over the torment he was put through by his father, over the pain he was forced to feel all his life. 

Pitch had not intended to take Hiccup. But he saw the bond between the sprite and the viking. He saw wit and power between them, the fire in love they shared. He saw the lovers together before their change, saw how they made the other better. What one boy lacked, the other provided. And knew he needed that. No… Pitch wanted that. And what Pitch wanted, he got.

The boy was now, basically, a demon. A small fang slipped out when he smiled a certain way. His shaggy brown vest now turned black, and his green tunic was now light brown and sleeveless, allowing his thin, muscular arms to be exposed. His once well-made metal prosthetic had rusted over. He became something opposite of himself, and Hiccup loved every moment of it.

"You know… I didn’t think it’d work with you. So innocent and full of justice and tucking away that anger so well. But oh… It turned out to be so easy." Pitch stated, placing a dark hand on the back of Hiccup’s neck, holding on with a firm yet gentle hand.

The boy continued to look up at the King of Nightmares, a devious smile coming into place of the simpler one.

Pitch was proud of his creations. They would remember what they were before, yes. But they’d see the fault of going back to their old selves. They would see ignorance and pain and disappointment. That’s how Pitch kept the once sweet boys. He gave them exactly what they wanted, in exchange for their goodness, for their very souls.

Pitch let go of Hiccup, taking a step back to admire his boys for one more moment before sending them away into the freezing night.

"Off with you now. Bring those awful nightmares to the children, and do me proud." Pitch dragged out the last word, running a hand through each of the boys hair one last time.

Not a moment later, black sand wrapped up and around him, and slithered off into the black of the night. An echo of a laugh traveled through the wind, causing the boys to look to where their master disappeared to, seeing his last bits of darkness fade away.


End file.
